Naruto: Family And Hardships
by DarkPhinox54
Summary: The tale of Naruto begins with a twist as Naruto isn't the only child born to Kushina Uzumaki. with a couple of twist along the way who knows how this new tale will unfold.
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**Naruto: Family and Hardships**

 **Chapter 1: New life**

 **Author note:**

First off I don't own Naruto, just to get that out of the way. I plan to keep the important parts of the Naruto story line. This fanfiction will span from Naruto to Naruto Shippuuden with the "pairings" coming later. In order to get some of the differences in I have to start from the beginning with my first chapter, you all understand why later. Now without further to do on with the story.

* * *

It was the day of October 10th, a very special day for Kushina and Minato for it was the day their boys were to be born. As they began to make their departure to the facility were the event would take place, Minato got a bad feeling then turned to his wife.

"Come on we can't wait all day, we have to make it before I go into labor," Kushina proclaimed to Minato.

"Sorry, it's just… I have a bad feeling about this," he said with worry written all over his face.

"You're just nervous," she said folding her arms across her chest. "Geez, you'd think that you're the one giving birth," she continued, causing Minato to chuckle.

"You're right, sorry," he said forgetting his prior feelings. "Let us be off then," he finished as he opened the door for Kushina.

Later that night they had made it to the facility and screams could be heard. Normally this would have the Anbu standing guard rushing in, but they all knew that this was normal. Regardless of the pain tolerance you build up as a shinobi, they pale in comparison to actually giving birth. Non-the-less, they remained vigilant. Until they were taken down that is. One by one they began to fall as a mysterious character descended on the facility.

Meanwhile, on the inside completely oblivious to the troubles brewing outside, Minato was having trouble keeping the Nine-Tails at bay within Kushina. Minato began to worry about things, the seal was extremely weak from giving birth to their first son, he didn't think it would hold through the second, or that Kushina would manage either. But, despite all odds he was born and as the doctors tended to the new born boy, Minato turned to the seal for the Nine-Tails.

'Time to seal this thing for good,' he thought. He was about do just that when he heard gasp from the doctors. "What's going…" he didn't finish as he saw a man holding the new born blonde.

"Naruto!" Kushina screamed as the man threw Naruto in the air planning on following through with a kunai, only to have Minato get to Naruto first saving him.

Minato noticed the explosive tag attached to Naruto's blanket then used the Flying Rajin to get away from the facility.

"Well that gets rid of those two," the man said as he turned to the other boy. Guess it would be cruel to leave you here to starve, he said as he raised a kunai.

"DON"T YOU DARE," Kushina Screamed at the masked man, but was powerless to stop him. As she laid there the world seemed to move in slow motion, the kunai getting ever so closer to the boy's chest. Just before it made contact however a miracle happened.

Three kunai came whizzing towards the man, two for his head, one for the other kunai. None of them made contact and seemed to phase through him, however his hand phased through the boy as well. Then not a moment later he was snatched away from the man by another man.

Kushina looked towards the man who had saved his son. "Atomu?" Kushina said in a confused manner.

"Don't worry, Kushina, I'll protect him," Atomu said to Kushina never taking his gaze from the man in front of him. Drawing a chuckle from the mysterious man.

"You really think you're a match for me," the man asked more in a statement than an actual question. "Did you even see the Anbu?" he continued.

"So you haven't noticed the others?" Atomu asked as the room instantly filled up with others all with tomato red hair. "The Uzumaki clan protects its own," he said with confidence.

"Very Well, then we shall be leaving," the man said as he and Kushina disappeared. Shocking everyone in the room.

"Lord Atomu, should we pursue," one women asked causing all the others to turn to him.

"No," he said void of all emotion, earning him verbal disagreements from the other clan members. "Enough," he said with authority, "we are not even supposed to be here, not to mention we have no idea where they went." He finished looking down at the boy in his arms. 'Hm, black hair, I wonder why,' he thought to himself. Then looking at the other members he spoke again, "we are leaving, and this boy is coming with us, we will return him after things calm down. Now let's go."

With that, all the clan members scattered heading home to the land of waves, boy in tow. A week later they learned about the nine tails incident and how Kushina and Minato had passed defending their home. Assuming the worse the clan head took the boy as his own naming him after his father, Minato.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I know it's short compared to most others writings and I know that it might be confusing right now, but trust me it will make sense later. Next chapter is going to add another main bonus character


	2. Chapter 2: Itachi's Failure

Naruto: Family and hardships

Chapter 2: Itachi's Failure

 **Authors Note:**

I Don't Own Naruto or it's characters, only Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

* * *

It was a cool night 8 years after the Kyuubi incident and there seemed to be a dreadful feeling, lingering in the air. Sasuke was making a mad dash for home for he was late for dinner. He had been out training and lost track of time and he was in a hurry, so he didn't even notice the terrible feeling in the air until he entered the Uchiha complex. He immediately froze in place at the horrific sight of his slaughtered clansmen's.

'who could've…. who would've,' Sasuke began thinking to himself in a panic state. Then it dawned on him and his fear began to grow, 'Mother, father,' and with those thoughts he bolted towards his home as fast as his legs could carry him.

When he arrived all seemed well, except for the empty dining room, and the scolding father he had been expecting. He began to slowly search the house until he came to the last room in the house, slowly he opened the door, and immediately he was filled with grief. His parents as well as his clan had been killed and his brother was standing there covered with blood, jut staring at their parents.

"Big brother who did this? Why did they do this? How did they do this? Where are the…" he began to sputter out quickly and was soon silenced with a shuriken grazing his shoulder.

"Enough Sasuke, I did this," Itachi said as he looked up at his brother.

"But why big brother?" Sasuke asked in a demanding tone.

"Power, I did this for power," Itachi replied had he activated his mangekyou Sharingan, placing Sasuke under the Tsukuyomi. Absolute horror grasped Sasuke again, as he watched the massacre happen over and over again right in front of him. In an instant Sasuke collapsed and was breathing heavily, but he managed to look up at his brother with hate filled eyes, drawing a shocked look from Itachi, but only momentarily.

It was the look in his eye per say but the fact that Sasuke was staring at him with the Sharingan.

"So, your Sharingan has awakened, even with that you're still not worth killing," Itachi said coldly and then disappeared, having Sasuke following close behind him.

Try has he might Sasuke couldn't keep up remotely with Itachi and he got away, leaving a collapsed and exhausted Sasuke laying unconscious on the ground. The rest of the night passed Sasuke by as sleep took him prisoner.

* * *

 **Next morning in a training field**

A boy laid sprawled out in the middle of the training field surrounded by kunai and shuriken. The boy began to wake with aching muscles and a pounding head. Realizing he had fallen asleep he looked towards the east.

'good, I still have time to make it to the academy' he thought to himself and quickly picked up the shuriken and kunai and took off towards the academy. He had made it with plenty of time to spare, even making enough time to make it to his apartment to shower then coming to the academy. Satisfied with his time he sighed and took a seat waiting for the instructor.

Five minutes or so later the instructor came in obviously not in the best of moods, he seemed a little depressed about something.

"Ok, first off, I have some bad news, Soulz Uchiha will no longer be coming to class," he said not even looking up from the report that he had been given.

"WHAT?!" half the girls in the class pretty much screamed.

With a wave of his had he silenced the class, so he could continue. "You can find out why when you go home today, just ask your parents," he said flatly.

"Well I don't have parents and my cousin died last month so could you explain to me why I won't be coming to class anymore," the boy now deemed Soulz Uchiha spoke up. Upon hearing his voice, the instructor looked up from the paper he was reading. "Sensei, are you ok? You seem like you've seen a ghost?" Soulz asked confusedly looking at his instructor. The instructor stared at the Uchiha and after drawing a blank he said the only thing he could think of to Soulz.

"You need to go see the Hokage, now," the instructor said leaving no room for argument. And with a slight bow Soulz left for the Hokage's office

* * *

 **Later at the Hokage's estate**

Soulz slowly walked up to the building, his mind running a million miles a minute trying to figure out what he did wrong. He had even gone so far as to think about everything he did over the last week, every detail he had done. He was lost in thought mindlessly making his way up the steps to the second floor when he was ripped from his thoughts by the Hokage's secretary.

"Soulz, how are you doing this morning," she asked in a kind of bewildered voice. This did not go unnoticed by Soulz as he began to grow even more confused. He began to recollect on the events be he got there and all along the way the villagers were looking at him as if he wasn't supposed to be there.

"Fine, I guess. Wish everyone stop acting like there surprised to see me alive though," he said jokingly. "Anyway, my academy instructor told me to come see the Hokage. For what reason I don't know," he finished waiting for the ok to see the Hokage.

"Right let me check… Yep you can go see him, he finished his meeting about 5 minutes ago," she said with a more neutral tone this time. Soulz simply nodded and thanked the secretary walking over to the office door. After taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited for the response that came all to quickly for him.

"Enter," Came the voice of the Hokage.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

CLIFFHANGER!

I have written this chapter like three different ways for two different scenarios, each. I finally picked this one. If you're wondering about the significance of the first chapter, Patience. All will be revealed in time, but for now I am working on the next chapter. So see ya'll next time!


	3. Chapter 3: A New Family Forms Pt 1

Naruto: Family and Hardships

Chapter 3: A New Family Forms Pt. 1

 **Authors Note:**

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post, I've been busy with finales and changing jobs. I don't own Naruto or its characters.

So, without further to do, let's begin

"Enter came the commanding voice of the Hokage. Soulz was once again gripped in the clutches of anxiety. His mind began racing once again just to find an answer as to why he was here. These thoughts never subsided as he reached out and turned the handle.

Once he was inside he closed the door and turned to face the Hokage. "Good morning, Lord Third," Soulz said with a strained smile on his face. Upon hearing Soulz voice, the Hokage's head shot straight up, eyes locking with Soulz. Once Soulz notice the look of disbelief on the Hokage's face he lost it.

"For the love of god, will someone PLEASE explain why everyone is looking at me like I'm suppose to be dead or something," Soulz all but yelled out, not knowing he hit the nail on the head.

"Well up till this point we thought you were," the Hokage said with a cold expression, he knew what he was going to have to do but it didn't make it an easier. Soulz notice the Hokage's cold expression and decided to keep his emotions in check.

"Can you explain to me why," Soulz asked with a confused look on his face.

Taking a deep breath, the Hokage sighed, "last night the Uchiha clan was massacred, and up till now we thought you were included."

Soulz began to chuckle, that is until he saw the seriousness on the Hokage's face. "Are you serious," Soulz asked, a tinge of pain could be heard in his voice.

"Yes, I am Soulz," the Hokage paused for a second. "I'm sorry Soulz," the Hokage finished.

"Who could be strong enough to kill the entire Uchiha clan. I mean sure Shisui is dead, but with Fugaku and Itachi…" Soulz began to ramble on until the Hokage cut him off.

"It was Itachi Uchiha," the Hokage interjected flatly.

Soulz fell silent as he began to process what he had heard. 'Makes sense I guess, Itachi did distance himself from the clan much like I did,' Soulz began to think to himself. 'the diference between him and me is the fact that he has the power and skill required to do something like this,' he continued to think. 'But still, to think he would kill our whole clan, his own family,' Soulz finished thinking to himself as he looked at the Hokage.

"Any survivors," soul asked trying to hide the pain in his voice. Despite disliking his clan, he still hoped he wasn't the only one to survive the clan massacre.

"As a matter of fact, yes, there is one other," the Hokage replied trying to lift the Uchiha's spirit. It even worked a little, if the look of relief in Soulz eyes was anything to go by.

"Really, who," Soulz asked relief filling his being.

"Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke," the Hokage replied. "He's currently in the hospital being checked out. From what I here is mostly been a traumatic experience with no real bodily harm," the Hokage continued, adopting a dark look. "However, I feel that this event may have affected him in a way we simply cannot help him," Hiruzen finished, with pain in his eyes.

"I think you're right lord third, losing a family takes its toll on anyone, but the fact that his own brother is responsible. I can't imagine what he's thinking." Soulz stated. "I will keep an eye on him lord third," Soulz said, earning him an approving nod from Hiruzen.

"Very well. If you don't have any questions, you can go," Hiruzen said waiting for a barrage of questions to come from the young Uchiha.

"Ok, lord third, have a nice day," Soulz said with a bow. He then turned to leave before Hiruzen stopped him.

"Do you not have any questions," Hiruzen asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh no, I have plenty of questions, they're just for someone else, lord third," Soulz said has he left the office.

 **Time skip- 30 Minutes**

Soulz had arrived at the hospital, and was currently standing out front, secretly dreading to meet the other Uchiha survivor. Taking a deep breath he walked through the front door and straight to the receptionist desk.

"Good morning sir, how can I help you today," the women behind the desk greeted Soulz.

"Hello, my name is Soulz Uchiha, and I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha's room please," Soulz replied.

"I'm sorry sir, but I was informed that Sasuke was the only surviving Uchiha," she responded not believing Soulz was who he said he was.

"I assure you he isn't," Soulz said as he closed his eyes. "now his room number please," he said as he snapped his eyes open revealing his single tomoe Sharingan.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize there were others," she quickly replied feeling bad for disbelieving the boy. "Sasuke is in room 207, on the second floor," she finished.

"It's alright, and thank you," Soulz said as he left to go to the said room. When he arrived he once again began dreading this encounter. But with one last sigh he knocked on the door, then entered.

"Who are you," said Sasuke asked with a scowl plastered across his face.

"I am Soulz Uchiha the oldest Uchiha currently living in the hidden leaf," replied Soulz in a flat tone.

"Bull shit," Sasuke countered.

Soulz simply tilted his head to the side with his eyes closed and flashed him a grin. "Nope, no shit," and with that he opened his eyes revealing his Sharingan. Causing Sasuke to stare with wide eyes for a moment.

After regaining his composure, he looked down with a sad look in his eyes. "Itachi said that I was the only one remaining, and that I wasn't even worth killing," Sasuke said. "So why did he lie to me about keeping someone else alive," Sasuke asked more to himself then to Soulz.

"I don't think he lied to you intentionally," Soulz said getting a confused look from Sasuke. "I distanced myself from the clan and even moved out of the clan's compound. After that I pretty much fell off the radar because I kept to myself," Soulz continued. Then he took a deep breath, "to be honest I think he completely forgot about me," Soulz finished

"Makes sense I guess," Sasuke stated. "But why are you here to see me," Sasuke asked.

"I need to talk to you later, but now I need to get back to the academy. So, meet me at the academy training field after school," Soulz said.

"Ok, see you there," Sasuke said halfheartedly.

 **Time Skip- 5 hours**

Outside the academy, in the training field, we see two boys. They both have jet black hair, and are currently staring down each other with their onyx colored eyes. One boy clearly fuming and the other cool as ice.

"You want to what," the angered boy asked.

"I want to take over the clan, for many reasons, one me being older Sasuke," the other said in a flat tone. "We can decide this with a spar if you'd like, but know this I'm stronger than you." He finished.

"Bull shit. My family has lead the Uchiha clan for many generations because of our strength, but fine if you want the spot so badly come take it, Soulz," Sasuke practically yelled.

Sasuke charged Soulz, activating his Sharingan, pinning Soulz to the only tree in the clearing with. "Where's that boldness from before, eh Soulz," Sasuke taunted.

"Two things, one, never attack an upper classman, we already know what you're going to learn. And second, when you attack another Uchiha, make sure your Sharingan is on par with theirs," Soulz said as he activated his now two tomoe Sharingan.

"What? This mourning it was just a single tomoe in each eye," Sasuke spouted off in shock.

"Yep, advanced my Sharingan while sparing with Neji today," he said matter of factly. "Now you sure you still want to continue this spar," Soulz asked giving a hard glare at Sasuke, making him flinch.

"No," came the flat reply of Sasuke.

"Good, now I'm the new clan head," he started as he looked to the side. "I have a question for you Sasuke," he said returning his gaze to Sasuke who was giving him a curious look. "I know I wont ever replace your family, nor you mine. But for the sake of us being the last two Uchiha here in the village, do you want to become brothers," he asked as he looked away from Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand was completely shocked by the question. That was by far the last thing he would have expected from a fellow Uchiha. But none the less he liked the idea for many reasons. One he could get Soulz to train him and strengthen his Sharingan. And furthermore, he wouldn't be alone.

"Yes, I would like that," Sasuke said turning his gaze to the ground.

"Good, I will train you in Uchiha clan techniques and we can help each other advance our Sharingans. Now I have one more question for you," Soulz said as his gaze turned cold. "What are your plans pertaining to your brother, Itachi Uchiha?"

 **Authors note:**

And done.

I am so sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, I had a lot on plate that took precedence. But things are starting to clear up so I hope to be posting more often.

Now I know some people may be thinking that this is a Sasuke centered fan fic, but it's not. I'm setting things up to work out for the story later so bear with me.

Please review, any advice is appreciated, but I'd like some feedback.

See ya next time.


	4. Chapter 4: The Chase Begins Pt 1

Naruto: Family and hardships

Ch 4: The Chase Begins Pt 1

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Authors note:

Sorry it has taken so long to write this, but I have to try to rekindle the flame for this story. I am going to try to start writing more as well.

"Isn't that obvious, I'm going to get stronger than kill him," Sasuke said with fire in his eyes. "It's my reason for living right now," Sasuke finished looking coldly at Soulz who just sighed.

"You know there's a saying, _when looking for revenge remember to dig two graves, one for the intended victim and the other for you._ " Soulz said turning to Sasuke. "The path for revenge isn't one that's pleasant." He finished turning away from Sasuke.

"You act like you're talking from experience," Sasuke said flatly.

"It's what killed my father," Soulz replied. "He was so consumed by hatred when my mother was killed that he forsaken the village. He abandoned me, forgot about my cousin, and ultimately died just to kill my mother's murderer," Soulz explained. "And before you say that he avenged my mother let me ask you this; do you think my father thought it was worth it? Do you think it's worth throwing your life away for something petty like revenge, when there's so much more in life," Soulz asked Sasuke his voice full of emotion bringing up the memories from his past.

Sasuke paused, processing Soulz words and thinking over them before replying. "No," was all Sasuke said for he knew Soulz was right. Looking down at the ground he was surprised when Soulz walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder. Then Sasuke looked up into the eyes of Soulz.

"Don't get me wrong, we will get justice for what Itachi did. I just don't want my brother walking down the same dark path my father did," Soulz told Sasuke who was struck emotionally at Soulz calling him his brother. Sasuke with tear filled eyes could only nod to indicate that he understood. "Good now I have to go to talk to the Hokage about getting a two-bedroom apartment for us," Soulz said with a smile. "Meet me at the market in a couple hours ok," he finished giving Sasuke a thumb up, who gave him a thumb up in return. Then with that Soulz left to go speak with Hiruzen.

 **Two Days before, Early Mourning: Land of Waves**

"Minato! Minato wake up! Wake up Minato!" A Frantically hurried man shook Minato from his slumber.

"What is it uncle Atomu," Minato asked wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Atomu looked at the 8-year-old boy with a mixed feeling of fear and joy. He quickly walked over and knelt in front of Minato. "We have to leave now, we're not safe anymore," he told Minato has he gave him the bag he packed.

"what why? Where are we going?" Minato asked quickly.

"I will explain later, lets go," Was all he said.

They walked out the front door and Minato realized that the sun hadn't even began to rise. It was only then he realized how serious his uncle was, then fear began to grip him in an iron clutch. The grip loosened when other Uzumaki clan members walked up.

"Is this all that's left?" Atomu asked the others who simply nodded. With a sigh he continued, "Very well then let's go. Minato we are going to have to run for a while," Atomu finished. Then Minato gave him a confirming nod and he, Atomu, and the four others took off, into the woods running from a threat Minato didn't even know, and from a tragedy he was unaware of.

Authors Note:

Finished, Sorry that it's short. I am going to try to write some little longer chapters for ya'll. I don't know if anybody even reads the authors note but bear with me a little longer, so I can get back into a groove.

Till next time, see ya.


End file.
